Miranda - WHAT IF - Series one Episode one - DATE
by such fun
Summary: What if Miranda's flat hadn't been full of baby stuff… and Gary had stayed for coffee...


**Miranda – What If – Series One, Episode One "DATE"**

What if Miranda's flat hadn't been full of baby stuff…

Miranda is thrilled that Gary Preston is back from his travels. And even better; working next door! After a few misunderstandings and false starts, they get together for dinner and a good long catch up. Afterwards, Gary comes back to the shop with Miranda… and then heads up to her flat... Miranda is astounded, she has actually 'pulled'! She follows him up. In this episode, when they get upstairs to the flat it is full of baby stuff which Stevie has stored there after it was delivered in error to the shop – Gary takes one look and leaves. What if the flat hadn't been full of baby things…?

Gary – "You've got a really nice place."

Miranda – "Thanks. Um, cup of tea?"

Gary – "Lovely."

Miranda – "Have a seat. Or would you like a 'tour'?"

Gary – "Ooh. A tour please!"

Miranda – "OK, so this is the living room, and kitchen area. The bathroom. And this is the, um, this is the bedroom."

Gary – "Very nice. It's a good size."

Miranda – "What are you, an estate agent? Ha ha!"

Gary – "No, I'm a chef."

Miranda – "Yes. Yes, I know that. So… tea!"

Gary – "Actually, could I make that a coffee instead?"

Miranda – "Of course! Instant or filtered?"

Gary – "Filtered please."

Miranda realises that she doesn't have any filter coffee and panics. She puts the kettle on and gets the instant out of the cupboard. Gary sits on the sofa and looks through an old photograph album which is on the coffee table. Miranda takes advantage of the fact that he is looking the other way and starts making noises like a coffee percolator. It's not a very good impression. She then hands him the instant coffee.

Gary – "Thanks. Instant is fine."

Miranda looks startled.

Gary – "I know it was you making the coffee percolator noise."

Miranda – "Oh, sorry. I forgot I didn't have any filter."

Gary laughs.

They drink their coffee in companionable silence, both happy to be back in each other's lives. Miranda tries to make her coffee last as long as possible; sure that Gary will leave soon. He seems to be doing the same. At last, there is no more coffee and they put their cups on the table, their hands brushing each other's slightly as they do so.

Gary – "So."

Miranda – "Yes."

Gary – "Well, it's quite late."

Miranda – "Is it? Oh, yes, it is."

Gary – "I suppose… um… you have to be up early to open the shop?"

Miranda – "Open the shop? Oh no, Stevie does that. I'm never up in time."

Gary - "Oh, right…"

Miranda – "Another coffee? Instant this time?"

Gary – "Better not, too much caffeine and I'll be up all night."

Miranda – "Right."

Gary – "Right. Err. Ok. So, it's been really great catching up."

Miranda – "Must do it again."

Gary – "Yes, definitely. Tomorrow?"

Miranda – "I'm free tomorrow."

There is an awkward silence, and then Gary gets up and pulls on his jacket. Miranda gets up and takes the cups to the sink. Gary comes over and kisses her cheek.

Gary – "Thanks. I had a lovely evening…"

Miranda – "Me too."

Miranda can't believe how nervous Gary seems. He's almost as embarrassed as she is. There is a quite a long pause. Miranda stops herself from saying anything stupid to fill the silence… hoping… praying…

Gary finally makes up his mind, he moves closer to Miranda and his hand touches her hair, brushing away a strand that has fallen into her face. He takes in a quick shallow breath then gazes into Miranda's eyes…

Penny barges in.

Penny – "Darling, emergency! I've run out of… oh, hello Gary!"

Gary – "Evening Penny. Right, better be off. Good night Miranda, I'll, um, see you tomorrow."

Gary leaves.

Miranda – "Mum!"

Penny – "What? I didn't embarrass you – fortunately I saw Gary was here and stopped mid sentence. But now he's gone… so, emergency! I've run out of cond…"

Miranda – "LA LA LA LA LA!"

Miranda leaves Penny standing in the kitchen and locks herself in the bedroom. "Arrrrhhhhhhhggggg!"


End file.
